One Bad Day
by Scully22
Summary: olivia and elliot and how fate and the powers it has effects them.   Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I got this idea from a different TV show, but I thought it would be fun to apply to SVU. I know some of you may be turned off bythis first chapter, but bare with me, the story has surprises. –VJ**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Elliot woke up late. Kathy and the kids had gone for the week while he was stuck at home, because of work. He sat up after he heard the garbage truck outside. He woke up tired and got out of bed. On his way to his bathroom he slipped on a small toy, probably one of the twins' toys, and fell. He fell back against a side table next to his bed and groaned in pain as his back hit the sharp wooden corner. After saying a couple curse words aloud he headed back to the bathroom, kicking the toy out of his way.

After two hours of being late, Elliot finally got to the precinct. Cragen was pacing across a small space in the main room, while Munch and Fin were busy on the phone. Olivia came up to Elliot wide-eyed.

"Where have you been!" She said quietly.

"I woke up late. I had a bad morning" he told her.

"Cragen's going to have your head" She whispered as she walked back to her desk to get on the phone again. Elliot wasn't quite sure what he had missed and started to walk over to his desk when Cragen shouted his name. Elliot went over to him obediently and Cragen didn't even try to keep quite.

"Where the hell have you been!" he shouted.

"I had a bad morning. What's going on?" Elliot asked confused.

"A woman woke up to find her husband dead next to her. She got up to call the police when a man came in her room and raped her three times. He then proceeded to torture her before she was able to break free. She ran to see if her daughter was ok, and found her with her pants undone, and a blade in her chest" Cragen leaned in closer to Elliot.

"And you think you had a bad morning" he glared before he turned around and slammed his office door in Elliot's face. Elliot was in shock. This was one of the bad cases, such a bad case on a bad day. Olivia stood up quickly and slammed the phone on the receiver loudly.

"Come on Elliot! We got to get down to the woman's apartment!" Olivia shouted grabbing her jacket as Elliot ran to catch up to her. He jumped in his car, but Olivia insisted on taking her own. She was an awful driver, but a fast one. She had pulled out of the parking lot and gone half way down the first street practically before Elliot started his car. Just as he was going to speed out and catch up to her a woman approached his car window. She knocked on it furiously. Elliot frowned as he opened his window.

"Is there something wrong ma'am?" he asked as the woman tried to catch her breath.

"You can't let her go" she said.

"What?"

"You can't let your partner go into that apartment" the woman started to catch her breath.

"Who are you?" Elliot frowned.

"There's no time! You got to go stop her! If she goes in that apartment she'll get hurt!" the woman said frantically.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we are detectives and we have to investigate that apartment." Elliot said as he rolled his window back up.

Olivia went into the apartment alone. She had her gun out and cautiously kicked open the door. She stepped in slowly and made sure to look around carefully. She started to head to the bedroom when she heard a noise in the opposite direction. She turned around quickly and started to head in that direction. She walked into the kitchen quietly. She didn't see anyone and noticed a pan on the floor, which was probably what she had heard. She started to put her gun down when a man grabbed her from behind. He wrapped his hand over her mouth and with the other hand he held a knife to her throat. Olivia couldn't fight him as he had her in his hold.

"My name is Olivia. Who are you?" she asked calmly. He didn't make a noise. He forced her to start to walk.

"I'm a detective, but I can get you out of here and no one will know about what you've done" she told him. He forced her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He put a cloth over her eyes, then a cloth in her mouth with duct tape over her lips. She tried to make more noise but she couldn't, the cloth muffled her voice. He held her down as he began.

Elliot had just pulled up in front of the apartment building and saw that Olivia wasn't in her car. He rushed up the stairs, he knew it wasn't safe for any cop to go in alone- but Olivia was fearless.

"Olivia?" he called as he noticed the half-way-open door.

"Olivia?" he called again with his gun now out. He heard a faint noise and headed toward the closed bedroom door. Before he could reach it he heard a gun shot. He grew wide-eyed and rushed in. The perp was on top of Olivia, Elliot could see the blood flowing out of Olivia's chest. Elliot pushed the man off of Olivia and put his hand firmly on her chest. He tried to keep the blood from leaving her body. She took off her own blindfold, and Elliot helped her best he could with the duct tape. She spit out the cloth to let out deep breaths. The pain wasn't hurting as much, she was starting to feel tired. The perp looked at the two, before he opened his jacket. Elliot looked up at him as the perp dialed in a couple numbers on the device that wrapped around his body. Elliot grew wide-eyed then quickly covered Olivia with his body, as the perp pushed a button. The apartment exploded. There were no survivors.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

…**Just keep reading, this _is_ a different chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Elliot woke up late. Kathy and the kids had gone for the week while he was stuck at home, because of work. He sat up after he heard the garbage truck outside. He woke up tired and got out of bed. On his way to his bathroom he slipped on a small toy, probably one of the twins' toys, and fell. He fell back against a side table next to his bed and groaned in pain as his back hit the sharp wooden corner. After saying a couple curse words aloud he headed back to the bathroom, kicking the toy out of his way.

Olivia, John, and Fin were busy on the phones. A woman had been raped repeatedly after her husband was killed along with her daughter- who was also raped. Cragen wasn't looking so well, this case was a big one. The husband was a well known business man, and a very wealthy one at that. The wife had her own business too, so when they got married they were making more then double the dough. Olivia had talked to the wife in an interrogation room, where the wife was now. The apartment wasn't finished getting evidence from but because of all the cases they seemed to be getting at once, it was just taped off.

"Where the hell is Elliot!" shouted Cragen as he paced back and fourth. Olivia didn't know, and neither did the other detectives. Olivia got up to go get some fresh air, she was starting to have a panic attack- which she got under a incredible amount of pressure. A woman approached her as she sat on the curb.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked as the woman sat next to her, before Olivia could get back up.

"You can't go" The woman told her.

"Pardon?" Olivia frowned.

"You can't go to the apartment"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You're going to get a call of a disturbance from the apartment where John Banks was murdered. Your partner is going to come and get yelled at by your boss, since he's late. And then you're going to go to the apartment. Don't go" The woman warned her. Olivia frowned at her.

"Why don't you come into the building and rest" Olivia figured she was high or a little off her rocker. The woman went back inside with her. Olivia told her to sit in her chair. Olivia hadn't noticed that Elliot had come in and was being yelled at by Cragen. Just then her phone rang and she answered. Elliot was walking over to her as she hung up.

"Who's that?" Elliot asked about the woman in her chair.

"Oh just some woman who's had too much to sniff" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Come on" she said.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Got a disturbance call from the Banks apartment" she told him as they walked outside. The woman let out a breath- after she rolled her eyes.

"Come on" Elliot said to Olivia trying to get her to go with him.

"No I'm going to take my car. I could use the mileage" she smiled as she hopped in and sped off.

Olivia got to the apartment first. And decided to go up to the apartment alone, she figured it was probably just some looter anyway. But none the less she pulled her gun out and cautiously kicked open the door. She stepped in slowly and made sure to look around carefully. She started to head to the bedroom when she heard a noise in the opposite direction. She turned around quickly and started to head in that direction. She walked into the kitchen quietly. She didn't see anyone and noticed a pan on the floor, which was probably what she had heard. She started to put her gun down when a man grabbed her from behind. He wrapped his hand over her mouth and with the other hand he held a knife to her throat. Olivia couldn't fight him as he had her in his hold.

"My name is Olivia. Who are you?" she asked calmly. He didn't make a noise. He forced her to start to walk.

"I'm a detective, but I can get you out of here and no one will know about what you've done" she told him. He forced her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He put a cloth over her eyes, then a cloth in her mouth with duct tape over her lips. She tried to make more noise but she couldn't, the cloth muffled her voice. He held her down as he began. He quickly undid his pants and pulled down hers. After he was done he put his pants back on and pulled hers back up too. Olivia couldn't believe she just let that happen to herself.

"You were a lot easier then the wife. Even the daughter fought more then you did. I bet you actually liked it" the man spoke as he kissed her forehead. She pulled her head away and he spit at her.

"Want to go again?" he smirked. She had to fight this time. She kneed him hard and he fell to the side. She tried to get up but he jumped back on top of her again. He pulled out his gun and held it against her chest. She knew he would do it too. And he did. Just then Elliot fled in the door way. The perp was on top of Olivia still, Elliot could see the blood flowing out of Olivia's chest. Elliot pushed the man off of Olivia and put his hand firmly on her chest. He tried to keep the blood from leaving her body. She took off her own blindfold, and Elliot helped her best he could with the duct tape. She spit out the cloth to let out deep breaths. The pain wasn't hurting as much, she was starting to feel tired. The perp looked at the two, before he opened his jacket. Elliot looked up at him as the perp dialed in a couple numbers on the device that wrapped around his body. Elliot grew wide-eyed then quickly covered Olivia with his body, as the perp pushed a button. The apartment exploded. There were no survivors.


End file.
